tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger (Fate/Abstract)
Avenger is an Avenger-class servant summoned by Beast VIII after his apparent defeat at the end of the Ravenbright Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Avenger is a servant known as Lost Fate, created as an amalgamation of phantom spirits characterized as those whose failures in life led to large impacts or wide spread stories across the world. Due to being failures, their heroic spirit is among the weakest servants, possibly inferior to even Angra Mainyu. It is possible that more phantom spirits are included in their spirit origin then are shown. Components The Murder Trust The Murder Trust are a combination of five men who each repeatedly tried and failed to kill Michael Malloy in life, despite several attempts to kill him. After managing to kill him, one of the men was sent to prison and the other four were sentenced to death. Giuseppe Marco Fieschi Giuseppe Marco Fieschi was an assassin who attempted to kill King Louis-Philippe of France. He did so by attaching twenty guns together at once. He killed eighteen people in the attack but failed to kill the king, wounded himself when his machine discharged, and attempted to escape before being caught and sentenced to death. Richard Lawrence Richard Lawrence was an assassin who attempted to kill US president Andrew Jackson. However, during the attempt, both of his pistols misfired and Andrew Johnson beat him with his cane. Thomas Midgley Thomas Midgley was a chemical engineer who invented lead based gasoline, despite knowing lead was poisonous. The result was the poisoning of many factory workers, and poisoned himself, suffering with lead poisoning through life. He later died from another one of his own unrelated inventions. Captain Edward Smith Captain Edward Smith was the captain of the RMS titanic, an "unsinkable" ship that sank on its first voyage after colliding with an iceberg, killing 1500 people. Bonnano Pisano Bonnano Pisano was the architect who built the famous and infamous Leaning Tower of Pisa. Leopold Loyka Leopold Loyka was the driver of Archduke Franz Ferdinand on the day of his assassination. After a failed assassination attempt on the Archduke earlier that day, Leopold Loyka took a wrong turn, accidentally putting him right in front of one of the would be assassins. Without this blunder, Franz Ferdinand may have never been killed and World War One may have never occurred. Personality Being a combination of many failures throughout history, Lost Fate has gone insane with grief, to where they have forgotten the specifics of their failures. They generally rampage in the same form as a Berserker who had lost all of their sanity would. The only words they can speak are of denial of their failures, and they will generally use the same tactics used in life without regard for their true effectiveness. Upon seeing circumstances similar to their own failures in life, they will be driven completely over the edge in insanity and attempt to destroy whatever is causing those circumstances, going to any means to do so. Appearance Lost Fate appears as a grey smog in a vaguely humanoid shape. It gain some features of whichever phantom spirit within it has its abilities active at the time, but will still be largely concealed and hard to make out. Role Avenger is first summoned at the end of the Ravenbright Holy Grail War after Ritsuka Fujimaru wins the Holy Grail. Before he can make a wish, Beast VIII summons Lost Fate as a last resort, hoping to use its Noble Phantasm to kill Shielder. However, due to the nature of its Noble Phantasm, a counter guardian is summoned to stop the threat, and EMIYA counters it with his own Unlimited Blade Works, before combating and managing to vanquish it in combat. Abilities Skills Going insane from guilt, Lost Fate holds the Madness Enhancement skill. They hold the skill Expert of Many Specializations, though this is of the lowest rank possible, due to not truly being an expert. They have a unique skill in the form of Corrupting Weakness. Due to their reputation as failures, anyone resorting to their more powerful attacks against them would also be seen as weak, giving them a rank down on the strength of their Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasm Lost Fate's first Noble Phantasm is Atonement by Legend. Due to Lost Fate's general air of destruction and loss, when they die, it cleans the area of all similar darkness. To use it Lost Fate must sacrifice themselves, and it is particularly good at destroying reality marbles. Lost Fate's second Noble Phantasm is Burn with the World. A representation of how Lost Fate is the virus of humanity, and the thing that holds all of humanity's progress back. It creates a reality marble in which anything considered good, orderly or promoting progress is unusable, shutting down many Noble Phantasms.